Bonding of Two Souls (A Starco Wedding AU)
by FrostyHawk
Summary: shortly after losing her mother and becoming queen Star learns that she has to soon to be married so she can have a king. But she will be one of the youngest Queens to be married in Mewnis History at the young age of 15
1. (1) The Day Before The Wedding

/The following was made for as a gift for a someone on reddit to congratulate her on getting married./

Stars Pov

To say it's been a rough week is an understatement. First, I lost my mother in a battle with eclipsa…I told her not to go. I could've handled it on my own. I knew it was a bad idea with those veins. Tears begin to form In my eyes. I can't believe I lost my mother and the worst part is that eclipsa is still out there somewhere…

I just became queen yesterday and I'm already sick of it at least I have Marco. Honestly, he is the only reason I've gotten through this week. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?

"Hey star come here quickly!" I heard Marco yell. What is it now I groaned out. As I run through the halls heading towards the throne room I shout

"Coming!" as I approached where Marco was I see my dad with a very serious face standing next to Marco. "Hey dad! What's wrong?" I asked kinda confused. "I have some urgent news that evolves the both of you" my dad said in a serious tone. "Did something happen? Have we located eclipsa?" I asked hoping I can soon avenge my mother.

"No. It's about you needing a king."

I raised an eye brow. "Marco has already agreed to be king when we are older is something wrong with that?" Marco quickly cut in "Yeah. how come you are asking this?" My dad quickly responded "Well. Things have changed. Star. Marco. You are being married tomorrow night." Marcos face quickly turned into a face of shock and I was still repeating what he said in my head.

"TOMORROW!?" We shouted in unison. "well somethings have come up with the other kingdoms and the Magic High counsel think you should be married for the safety of the kingdom. Plus, they want you to produce a heir" my dad mumbled the last part. "We are only 15! Marco hasn't even finished school yet! And right now I'm going to pretend you didn't say that last part." I said in complete anger. "River can you please give us a minute to talk?" Marco asked calmly as he wrapped his hands around me giving me a hug. "Very well" my dad quickly leaves the room.

"Marco I'm so sorry I dragged you into all of this.

Because of me you have to get married at 15!" I was starting to shake as tears streamed down my face."Star…." I quickly cut him off. "What are you going to do about school Marco? You can't just drop out because of me." I'm just letting all my pent-up feelings out at this point. "Star I can still finish school. Yeah it will be boring when you're not there but thanks to dimensional scissors I can travel back and forth plus they were thinking about letting me graduate early because of my grades." Marco said wiping tears off my cheek "Really?" I said giving him a massive smile. "Besides there isn't anybody else in the multi verse that I would rather marry. And start a family with" I blushed at the last part. "You know why?" He said with a smile while holding my face. "why?" I responded. "Because I love you Star butterfly" my eyes light up as he said that and before I can respond he kisses me passionately. As we let go I say "I love you too safe kid" he gives me a angry look "I'm not a safe kid I'm a misunderstood bad boy" I chuckled. "Whatever you say safe kid" he quickly kisses me again. "Still think that I'm the safe kid?" He asked with a confident smile. "Yes. Yes, I do. Although I would like to see you prove me wrong" I said smirking Marco face turned bright red. "I would but we kinda have a wedding to plan." He said and my eyes widen "Shoot! I forgot we still have to plan our wedding!"

I started running around grabbing stuff. "Marco, I need you to go to the kitchen and have them start working on a cake and I'll go get the designers to make me a dress." I said rushing "will they have enough time to make it?" Marco questioned "I don't want anything special so they should be able to make it in time" I responded "alright I'll go talk to the chefs about the cake".

[Time skip brought to you by laziness]

"Marco! did you take care of the cake?" I asked him. "Yes. Did you get your dress?" He asked. "Yes it's currently being made." I said sitting down finally taking a breather. "Star when are we going to tell my parents?" I quickly gasped "I completely forgot about them! Come on Marco!" I opened a portal to his parents and dragged him in.

"Star! Marco! What a pleasant surprise!" Marcos mom said as both of his parents gave us a hug. "Well we came here to tell you guys something" Marco said scratching his head. I could tell he was nervous. So I intertwined my hand with his to calm him down. "OH? What might that be?" Asked Mr. Diaz. "Um…. Well…" Marco could barely get a word out so I cut in "Some things came up and I need a king now so we are getting married tomorrow." I look over at Marco and see him mouth 'Thank you' I gave him a big smile in return. Ms. Diaz was the first to speak. "Wait you are getting married? Oh this is wonderful news!" Marcos mom ran and gave us a hug. "I know we are young to be getting married but I'm glad I'm marrying star" Marco stated and I looked at him with stars in my eyes. "What time is it?" Mr Diaz asked "6pm tomorrow" I replied. "We will be there. I'm sure you guys have a ton of stuff to do so we won't bug you for much longer but star if you need help don't be afraid to ask" Ms Diaz said with a smile. I quickly ran over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much for everything" I said giving her a massive hug. As I let go I see Marco smiling at me. "I think we should go we have a ton of stuff to do before the wedding. " I said running over to Marco grabbing onto his hand. "We won't keep you guys any longer. Thank you for stopping by.' Said Ms. Diaz after we said our goodbyes I opened a portal and we waved goodbye before stepping through back to Mewni. I realized something at that moment. I Star Butterfly a 15 year old Queen is about to get married to her best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way.

[Words – 1,153]


	2. (2) Wedding Day

I let out a sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. "This is it isn't?" I said with nervousness seeping through every word that came out of my mouth "I can't believe I'm about to get married. Oh my god Marco must be a complete wreck…." I quickly said as I started biting my hair.

"I'm sure he's fine. And besides at least you are marrying someone you love and care about and weren't forced into a marriage." I sighed looking up at Mrs. Diaz "I guess you are right… It's my wedding day I should be excited not over here almost having a panic attack..." As I looked down at my feet I heard Mrs. Diaz chuckle. "What's so funny? Is something wrong with my hair?" I quickly scrambled for the mirror.

"Star…" She said putting her hand on my shoulder. "It is perfectly normal to be nervous on your wedding day. When I was about to get married I felt like I was going to be sick. It doesn't help that I was pregnant with Marco at the time but still this is perfectly normal" She said while giving me those calming motherly eyes. "Besides I think your mother would be proud" Mrs. Diaz said while starting to work on my hair I just messed up.

"I know she would be proud of you darling" I quickly turn towards the voice coming from the door. "Dad!" I said Running towards him giving him a Massive Hug. "What are you doing here I thought you were helping Marco? Is something wrong?" I stated with a hint of fear in my voice.

Just a short while ago stars soon to be husband Marco Diaz could be found on the other side of the castle completely freaking out and pacing around his room going over everything that could go wrong ten times over "What if the ring goes missing?" the young man said rubbing his head. "What… What if star doesn't want to marry me?" clearly saddened at the thought of that he dropped his head looking at his feet.

"Don't you say that. Of course, my Daughter wants to marry you." The former king stated ready to slap Marco for saying such a stupid thing but he resists as it would most likely leave a mark and he is about to be married.

Marco looked up from his feet only to meet the gaze of his soon to be father in law. "How Can you be so certain that she wants to marry me?" the boy asked holding back the tears as he continues to convince himself that star doesn't want to marry him and worst of all... Doesn't love him

"Marco my boy! I know for a fact Star wants to marry you because she loves you. She loves you with all her heart. She would probably so heartbroken if she heard you talk like this right now. Marco from now on I don't want you to doubt that my Daughter... your soon to be wife doesn't love you." The former king said while resting his hand on Marcos shoulder giving him both a stern and peaceful look. He clearly knows where star got that look from.

A smile grew across my face "Your right. I shouldn't have doubted that star wanted to marry me or that she doesn't love me" The young groom stated picking himself up and starting to fix his suit. Which oddly looks extremely similar to the one from that school dance a year and a half ago. Has it really been that long he said thinking to himself.

River stood up and started towards the door. "Well Marco I'll leave you to finish getting ready I need to go check on star and see the progress on the cake your father is making." River gave his soon to be Son in law one final smile before leaving to go check up on his daughter. She grew up so fast moon would be proud of her he stated in his thoughts while trying not to cry.

Later that day as the sun begins to go down the castle throne room which was decorated in white and blue. Star had chosen that color as it were her mother's favorite colors. Meanwhile Marco Couldn't stop shaking and sweating "Marco Calm down. What did I tell you everything will be fine" River said patting Marco on the back.

The young man looked over at river who had to use a stool so he could actually stand up to read the vows. "I know river. I'm just extremely nervous this is just such a big deal and there are thousands if not tens of thousands of people watching" Marco moved his head looking at the crowd of people that range from Mewman nobles to common folk even a few monsters mainly Buff frog and his family but to Marcos shock Ludo even showed up. One of the few times he has seen Ludo not trying to kill him and steal the wand.

All of a sudden music began to play and two large doors opened revealing the one and only Queen of Mewni and his soon to be wife Star Butterfly. Marco had to try hard and not let his mouth drop to the floor at the sight of her. She had her hair down with her crown sitting where her red horns used to sit upon her head. She was wearing a simple wedding dress nothing super special but it still screamed Star.

As the young queen walked down the aisle she was followed by Katrina the ring bearer. Katrina was the first ring bearer to be of monster origin ever in the butterfly kingdom history.

 _Slight time skip because the author is too lazy to write all the vows_

River moves his head towards Marco "Do you, Marco Diaz of Earth, take Star Butterfly Queen of Mewni to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?"

Marco looks at star and smiles "I Do"

River proceeds to look over at his Daughter "Do you, Star Butterfly Queen of Mewni, take Marco Diaz of Earth to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

Star smiles at Marco "I Do"

River smiles" I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Marco leans in and closes the gap between them. They felt complete. They almost felt as if their souls have just been bonded together for eternity.

But as they continued to kiss a faint red glow could be seen through the windows….


End file.
